


King Of Graveyards

by Orion_The_Lost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Body Horror, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost
Summary: Starscream has been treated like garbage by Megatron and everyone else, ever since he joined the cons and the only thing that kept him going was one thing: getting revenge on the autobots that destroyed his home, Vos. But what if... the autobots weren't the ones that did it? What if learning the truth was the key for Starscream to free himself and change his future?
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Orion Pax (past), Optimus/Starscream (Platonic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> TFP is part of the 'Alinged Continuty' which means the show is somehow connected to certain books and games that have similar lore. I don't know much about the books, but I did learn that Shockwave bombed Vos. I'm don't think it's really canon to the show, but how messed up is that?
> 
> And Starscream most likely doesn't know this, cause if he did, I don't think he would want anything to do with the decepticons anymore and TFP's story would have changed!
> 
> And that change is going to happen in this story!

The moment Shockwave linked Arcee with the patch, Starscream watched the monitors patiently. The blue female bot was passionate and strong-willed, but it was only a matter of time before Shockwave’s emotionless yet powerful mind finds a way to weaken that willpower and get what he wants. Eventually, Shockwave had enough of Arcee’s fighting and forced Arcee to remember her most painful memory. 

...So Airachnid killed Arcee’s previous partner Tailgate in front of her and she later learns most of her team was also killed by the insecticon as well and her leader, Elita One went missing and was never found.

...Wow. 

Starscream can’t help but empathize with her a little bit.

He knows what it’s like to lose someone you love and be helpless to stop it.

With Arcee’s mind losing it’s will to fight, Shockwave found the message 

Shockwave removed the patch from a weakened Arcee.

The commander and scientist watched the message given by Optimus about a planet called Earth and how it’s filled with energon.

And while the message played, Starscream can’t help but be curious of something.

Do Arcee and Cliffjumper know the one that bombed Vos?

After the message ended, Starscream turned to Shockwave.

“Leave the patch.” Starscream ordered. “I wish to see if the autobots are hiding any other secrets.”

Shockwave paused and stared at Starscream, causing the seeker to feel nervous but then the large scientist said “That seems logical. Very well.”

And then silently Shockwave left.

Starscream sighed and grabbed the patch then walked towards Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper glared. “I’m not going down without a fight.”

Starscream rolled his optics.

“I know.” The seeker said, then he turned to Arcee, who’s pretending to be in stasis and trying to escape.

“And I know what you’re planning to do Arcee. If you attack me or disconnect the patch, it could destroy both my mind and Cliffjumper’s. So stay down.”

With those words, Starscream plugged the patch to the back of his helm and then plugged it on the red autobot.

When Starscream entered Cliffjumper’s mind, the seeker immediately tried to find any memories of Vos and it’s bombing.

He didn’t find anything and he senses Cliffjumper’s confusion. 

Starscream tried to go deeper into the autobot’s mind, looking at all his war memories and Cliffjumper strangely enough didn’t really fight it.

All Starscream found was Cliffjumper hearing the news of the mysterious bombing of Vos.

The frustrated seeker left the useless mind and yanked the patch off.

Waking up to see the confused blue optics of Cliffjumper.

Starscream growled and turned to the glaring Arcee. 

“You’re next.” The commander hissed, reconnecting the patch to Arcee in no time.

Arcee fought him at first, like she did with Shockwave.

Until Starscream tried to search for memories of Vos.

Then like Cliffjumper, Arcee became confused and stopped fighting him. He even sensed some pity. 

Starscream couldn’t help but feel scared by this similar reaction.

Why was he so scared?

Eventually, he found something new.

A memory of Arcee on a mission, sneaking around a decepticon base.

She found Shockwave was talking with Megatron about something.

What were they…

…

…

…

...No.

No no no no no no no no no NO!

This can’t be true! 

Arcee is trying to trick me!

Megatron may be cruel, but there’s no way he would approve bombing an entire defenseless neutral city, just because they thought about becoming allies with the autobots!

Right?

Starscream left Arcee’s mind and ripped the cord away once again, running to the computer.

The seeker replayed the memory on the screen, fangs bared and tears streaming down from his enraged optics.

Shockwave destroyed his home.

Megatron gave Shockwave permission to destroy his home.

Then the warlord lied to him and blamed the autobots, so Starscream would be more loyal.

Well, time to show some loyalty then.

Starscream pressed a button, which released Arcee and Cliffjumper form their bonds.

The former commander kept gazing at the screen. “Shockwave’s plan is to create a space bridge.”

“...Why are you telling us this?” Arcee asked calmly.

“...I’ve lost everything because of Megatron and Shockwave, so I want to make them lose something as well.”

Cliffjumper stepped forward, pity in his voice. “What are you gonna do now?”

Starscream wiped away his tears and looked at the autobots with dull, tired optics. “...I don’t know… I have nowhere else to go…”

With those final words, Starscream left the room and neither autobot stopped him.

1010101010

Little did the autobots know, was that Starscream was watching them from the shadows as they destroyed Shockwave’s creation.

The seeker really did have nowhere else to go, so he might as well be on the organic planet filled with energon.

Seeing the portal closing, Starscream transformed and rushed through the space bridge, ignoring Arcee, Cliffjumper and Shockwave fighting inside of it.

On the other side the jet saw a clear golden sky, with a setting sun on a dessert.

So this is what freedom feels like… 

Beautiful...

If only Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker were here to enjoy this with him...

1010101010

It’s been 3 earth years since he felt that freedom.

Then he got captured by these humans that call themselves MECH.

They… did things to him.

Chained him to a table.

Ripped him apart and putting him back together again.

Shocking him until he’s almost dead.

Piercing dark purple crystals all over his body and watching them dig their way into his circuits like parasites.

The seeker would burst into flames and yet feel cold as ice.

The fire slowly changes the inside of his body.

He can feel the changes, especially in his spark.

And now whenever he screams in pain, a tube comes out of mouth and whips around the room.

Is he even a seeker anymore?

And MECH’s leader Silas…

…is almost like Megatron in a human form.

And just as much of a monster.

One day, after another experiment, Starscream silently begs...

...He begs for someone to save him...

Suddenly, there was an explosion and there was his rescuer. 

With violent, chaotic purple eyes and an insane, evil grin filled with sharp, dangerous teeth.

…

Megatron.

But how did he know Starscream was here?

The warlord closer to his seeker, grin and optics growing wider in his insanity.

“I’ve missed the way you used to beg, Starscream.” 

Starscream could only shed a single purple tear and whisper out one thing.

“No…”


	2. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things change, while other things stay the same...

“When you first left the decepticons, I was so angry at you. I haven’t felt this betrayed since Orion chose the Council over me. Over the years, I wanted nothing more then to hunt you down and rip off your wings and legs, so you would never leave me again… But I think you suffered enough by their hands… How I found you is not important. All you have to do is say ‘Thank you for rescuing me, Master.’ and I’ll welcome you back to our cause with open arms. I’ll even make you my second again, so what do you say my sweet seeker?”

The seeker glared weakly at the warlord as he hung in the air from the chains holding his arms. “...I know what you did to Vos, Megatron and there’s no way I will ever join you again.”

Megatron, instead of being surprised that the truth was revealed, grinned bigger and chuckled darkly. “Oh, I know you know Starscream. I saw the piece of Arcee’s memory that was left on the monitor. But what you fail to understand is that what I did, I did for us.”

Starscream’s eyes widened in rage at those words. “US?!?”

“Yes, Starscream. Vos was a neutral city, but they were considering to join the autobot cause and I couldn’t risk our enemies winning the war. And you were never really happy in Vos. In fact, many people have made you miserable there, which is why you joined my cause in the first place. So why are you so upset that I made them pay?”

Starscream snarled, feeling his energon boil inside of him. "If you really believed I wouldn't be upset about Vos, you wouldn't have been hiding it in the first place! And yes, I was unhappy in Vos, but I also had friends there! Friends that were destroyed by Shockwave and by your stupid paranoia!...I hate you, Megatron. I would rather be tortured and die then join you."

Starscream expected anger, he expected Megatron to hit or strangle him, but instead the tyrant laughed again and placed a small cube of energon on the ground. “You haven’t shown me such rebellion in a long time… it’s so refreshing.”

Megatron walked out of the room, but before he closed the door he said, “It’s only a matter of time until you understand what I did was the right thing and then… you will be by my side once more, my little seeker.”

With those final words, Megatron closed the door and the chains released Starscream.

The doors were stronger then seeker claws, no matter how much Starscream tried to slash at them.

But Starscream kept scratching at it until he lost all his energy.

Leaving the poor, tormented flier to pant and sob.

This was always his life

To be free from one prison, only to be trapped in another one.

The cube of energon remained untouched, for Starscream knew from his time with MECH that he wouldn’t be able to drink normal energon anymore… no matter how… hungry he becomes.

1010101010

PAIN

CHANGING

TRAPPED

HUNGRY

ENERGON

ENERGON IN CUBE

MUST DRINK ENERGON

ENERGON BURNS THROAT

ENERGON BURNS BODY

CAN’T DRINK ANYMORE

DOOR HAS OPENED

PURPLE THING ENTERS WITH CUBE

BIG RED EYE

FULL OF ENERGON 

DELICIOUS ENERGON THAT DOESN’T BURN

ENERGON 

ENERGON 

ENERGON!

…

Full

Happy 

Sleepy… 

1010101010

“...”

“What is it, Soundwave?…”

“…”

“Something on the monitors…Starscream? What is he…….HehehehahahaHAHAHA! It seems that dark energon has a different effect on our seeker! Oh Starscream, such wicked undeserving power you possess… I can’t wait to control it as I have controlled you!”

1010101010

It’s been a month since Starscream’s capture… and Megatron was the only living face he ever remembers seeing.

The warlord sometimes comes to talk about what happened when Starscream wasn’t around.

A flier named Dreadwing became the new Second In Command.

A medic named Knockout and his assistant Breakdown join the Nemesis.

Shockwave survived the spacebridge explosion and works on his special science projects.

Optimus Prime has a small team of 5 autobots and has allied himself with the humans.

Megatron spend a great amount of time in space searching for a bigger army to destroy the autobots. 

Instead he found the blood of Unicron.

Dark energon.

When Megatron shows it to Starscream, the seeker realizes in horror that it looks just like the crystals MECH had pierced into his body.

Megatron then proceeds to pierce the shard in his own spark.

Creatures with dark energon inside of them can sense each other.

That’s how Megatron was able to find him.

There really was no escape… 

…But the worst part though is when Starscream gets hungry… and wakes up with a full tank to the managled corpse of a vehicon and Megatron petting him like he’s an animal… 

He knows what Megatron is doing, Silas did similar experiments to him… 

…

Starscream sometimes wished he never learned the truth of what happened to Vos… 

He should have killed Cliffjumper and Arcee when he had the chance… 

1010101010

Cliffjumper running down the halls of the Nemesis.

The red autobot couldn’t believe that Megatron is bringing the dead back to life.

Or that Arcee, Ratchet and Optimus get to have all the fun of kicking their butts while Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Bulkhead have to rescue the grumpy Agent Fowler from Commander Dreadwing.

Hopefully, Cliffjumper will finish the mission in time to join Arcee on her mission. 

Suddenly he heard a growl.

It was coming from a dark room.

Curiously, Cliffjumper looked through the window.

…Starscream?! He’s still alive?!?

When the seeker was never seen again, the autobots all believed that Starscream died fighting Megatron trying to avenge Vos.

Cliffjumper couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Even though Starscream was a glitch, he lost everything thanks to his leader.

And Cliffjumper often wondered that if he gave Starscream a chance to join Optimus and the autobots, maybe the seeker would’ve become a better person.

But since Starscream is alive and now a prisoner, maybe he would be more willing to accept changing teams.

Cliffjumper opened the door.

He walked inside.

The growling grew louder.

Starscream’s head was down so he couldn’t see the seeker’s face.

Cliffjumper ignored it and the loosened the chains holding the seeker up.

“Hey Scream, it’s been a while… Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

But when Starscream slowly stood to his full height and lifted his head up… fear consumed Cliffjumper’s spark at the sight before him.

… 

…And fear was the last emotion he ever felt.

1010101010

HUNGRY

RED BOT

CHAINS ARE GONE

ENERGON!

...Full.

1010101010

Starscream gasped when he snapped out of his hunger.

He blinked at the sight before him.

… Cliffjumper?

What?

Starscream looked up to see that the door was open.

The seeker can be confused later, after he’s leaves this nightmare!

Wiping mouth and claws of the energon on them, Starscream run out of the room, taking a few shards of dark energon for fuel that Megatron left behind and fled down the hall.


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream does something he never thought he would do... join the autobots!

As Starscream ran, he heard a scream which made him stop.

He turned his head to see a room where a vehicon is holding three humans.

The female human demands to be let go, while the taller male is silently struggling.

But the smaller male human was scared out of his mind and was whimpering for help.

"Bumblebee! Somebody! Help us please!"

Even though Starscream hated humans and should have ignored them, for a moment he saw himself in the smallest one.

With lightning speed, Starscream impulsively grabbed the humans and pushed the vehicon to the wall, knocking out the drone.

Starscream ran down the hall with confused humans in his arms.

"Thank you…" the smaller human whispered.

Nobody has thanked Starscream in a long time."…Okay."

"Who are you?" the bigger male asked.

"I'm not a decepticon and I'm getting you off this ship."

"Are you an autobot too? What's your name? What can you turn into?" the female chattered.

Starscream sighed. "I'm neutral, my name is… Star and I can turn into a jet. No more questions."

Of course, the female asked more questions…

Why did he save these brats?

1010101010

A vehicon entered a dark room to give the imprisoned seeker his food, but the prisoner was no where to be seen.

"… Megatron is not going to like this…"

1010101010

Once Starscream lift the ship, the humans told Starscream to leave them at the city of Jasper.

He hoped they won't tell the autobots what he looks like.

1010101010

Of course those brats told them what he looks like! About a few earth hours later, the autobots had found him in a forest while Starscream was trying sense for dark energon.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead aimed his guns at him until Optimus Prime told them to stop.

The Prime looked at him. "Hello Starscream."

Starscream paused. "…Hello Optimus Prime."

The seeker transformed flew for miles to a mountain.

A few minutes later, a green portal appeared again and the autobots walked through it.

Optimus calmly waved his hands. "It's alright, Starscream. We're not here to hurt you. We only wish to talk. We know you saved the human children…"

Starscream rolled his purple optics. "Are you wondering why I did it? Well, I don't even know why myself…"

Optimus smiled warmly. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about joining the autobots."

"…What? Why?!"

Optimus got quiet for a moment and let out a deep breathe. "…When Arcee and Cliffjumper first joined our team on Earth, they told us about what really happened to Vos   
and what you learned. They told us they thought you died by Megatron's hands. They both felt sympathy for you and Cliffjumper felt great guilt for not offering you a chance to join us at the time… And I felt guilty as well… But now that I know you're alive, I wish to give you that chance. Will you take it, Starscream?"

"…Optimus, the only way I'll join the autobots is if the world was ending."

Bulkhead took a step forward. "Actually…"

Bumblebee buzzed that the world might end.

Starscream optic twitched. "Scrap!"

1010101010

When Starscream arrived to the autobot base, it was quiter then he thought.

The medic, Ratchet was working on the computer and the beeping from it was the only noise.

Arcee was in a corner of the room, holding something that looked like ahorn with a sad look on her face.

Starscream knew why she was sad, but decided to ask the question to look innocent. "…Where's Cliffjumper?"

All the autobots froze when he asked.

Arcee silently left the room, while Ratchet glared at him.

Optimus looked sadly at the ground. "Cliffjumper… was killed during our latest mission. Bumblebee and Bulkhead found his body in a room destroyed beyond repair, with giant claw marks all over his body. It was most likely caused by one of Shockwave's creations… Bumblebee brought back Cliffjumper's horn, cause he believes Arcee wouldn't be able to handle seeing what happened to her partner's body…The children you saved were heartbroken by the news of his death and one of them decided to permanently leave the base."

Starscream said nothing at first. He didn't feel good about killing Cliffjumper, but he didn't feel bad either. He doesn't know anything about the bot.

So he said, "…It's probably a good thing if they all leave. This is not their war."

Optimus nodded. "But it is their planet."

1010101010

The next day, all the children returned and were happy to see him, despite their depression over Cliffjumper's death.

Even the smallest child named Rafael or Raf.

He was smart, loved computers and he was the only one to understand Bumblebee's buzzing cause it was similar to binary code.

He thanked Starscream again for saving him.

The curious female was named Miko.

And she seemed to love anything cool and dangerous, so of course she would try to get close to him and ask as many questions as possible.

Bulkhead watched this happen, nervously.

It was annoying, but at the same time oddly nice that someone was interested in him and didn't show that interest with punches or chains.

Then there was Jack, who arrived on Arcee's motorcycle form.

Jack seemed to be the most responsible of the children and the boy says that he thinks Starscream's name is awesome cause Jack always had an interest in stars and constellations.

That is interesting.

…

...No.

He doesn't care about them.

He can't care!

He needs to think about something else!

When will Optimus and Ratchet tell him what Megatron is planning already?!

1010101010

So, Megatron has a giant spacebridge, which he's gonna use to throw dark energon in to create an undead army under his control.

And we have to destroy the portal before it happens.

What a wonderful first mission for Starscream.


	4. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission has been completed.

While Optimus was distracting Megatron with their fight, Starscream and the rest of the autobots succeeded with rigging the spacebridge to explode.

The groundbridge to send them back to Earth appeared.

One by one the autobots jumped through the portal.

Soon it was Starscream’s turn, but then large, sharp and familiar claws grabbed his wings.

The seeker cried out in pain as he heard a dark laugh.

“Ever since I found you on Earth, you never stopped surprising me Starscream. First, you’ve been transformed by the blood of Unicron, then you have gained a powerful and dangerous form that you can’t control and now you joined Optimus’ side so the matrix will prevent me from sensing you! But do tell me Starscream…”

Starscream felt the warlord’s mouth get near his audio hole and his spark froze at the next whispered words.

“...Does he know that you killed Cliffju-?”

Megatron was interrupted with a prime punch from Optimus.

“Megatron! Let him go.” Optimus growled with a glare.

Megatron growled, but then he grinned.

“Never… Never!”

Megatron then shot a blast from his cannon towards his nemesis.

Optimus wasn’t able to dodge in time and the blast send him straight through the groundbridge.

Starscream tried to reach the portal in vain as it closed.

He didn’t resist Megatron’s hold after that.

They were both going to die anyway.

So why even fight it?

Starscream could hear someone shouting in Megatron’s com to leave, which his captor ignored.

Of course.

The leader of the decepticons only listens to himself.

As Megatron flew towards the entrance of the malfunctioning spacebridge, the last thing the seeker saw was Megatron reaching out to his undead army with one hand while the warlord was using another to hold the former commander.

Then there was light and pain, followed by darkness and silence.

1010101010

On the Nemesis, Commander Dreadwing watched in horror as the explosion destroyed everything in it. 

“Lord Megatron! NO!”

1010101010

Optimus ran outside of the base and watched in horror at explosion so powerful that he could see it on Earth.

“No…” the prime whispered in despair.

He failed Starscream...

Just like he had failed Cliffjumper...

And Cybtertron too...

Ratchet slowly walked towards the prime. “Optimus… I’m sorry. I wanted to keep the groundbridge up for Starscream, but there was no time. The explosion would have happened at any moment and I had to close it…”

Optimus took a deep breathe and sighed. “… I know, Ratchet. I don’t blame you for this. I blame myself. If I had only dodged Megatron’s attack… I might have been able to save Starscream…” 

Neither said anything for a few moments.

The medic looked up at the sky sadly. “…At least Starscream can’t feel pain anymore…”

1010101010

The next day…

… 

PAIN 

HEALING 

CHANGING

FLOATING 

DARKNESS

HUNGRY

SEARCHING  
GREY AND PURPLE THING  
ENERGON

ENERGON CRYSTAL

ENERGON!

…

Full

1010101010

Megatron could only watch helplessly as Starscream looked at him with violent, chaotic purple eyes and an insane, evil grin filled with sharp, dangerous teeth.

Starscream was taller and bigger now, but despite his bigger armor he still looked slender and graceful. He also had dark energon crystals sticking out from all over his body. His shoulders, his knees, his claws seemed to be replaced by the dark god’s blood and the crystals pointing out of his head almost looked like a crown.

The mutated seeker was hungry again and the unlucky warlord was his next meal.

The last thing Megatron saw was Starscream unnatural jaw opening, that tube sliding out and deadly, purple claws pulling out the shard of dark energon keeping him alive. 

However, Megatron still refused to let his life end.

1010101010

Dreadwing desperately searched though the remains of the giant spacebridge with Soundwave beside him.

He lost his twin brother on Earth before he arrived here and was never able to find Skyquake’s body.

But if some part of Megatron’s body didn’t get vaporized, then the commander could at least still give his leader a proper funeral.  
When they found Megatron, Dreadwing was horrified and angered at the state it was in.

It was a similar state to the vehicons that were… attacked by Starscream whenever he got… hungry.

Did Starscream do this?

Why has Megatron kept that monster around?!

The anger turned to shock when Soundwave showed on his visor that the warlord is still alive.

They had to take their leader to Knockout's medbay immediately! 

1010101010

When Starscream returned to the autobot base fully healed, he did not expect the prime to hug him.

He expected shock from the autobots, but not a hug from their leader.

“Starscream…” Optimus said softly. “We thought you went offline…”

Starscream blinked. Did Optimus really… mourn him?

The seeker felt uncomfortable and awkward. “Well, I’m not… So you can let go now please.”

When Optimus released him form the hug, the larger mech held him by the shoulders and looked him in the optics. “Did Megatron survive as well?”

Starscream looked to the wall and shook his head. “No… he didn’t.”

There’s no way he could after what Starscream’s hunger did to the warlord.

Once Optimus lets go, Bumblebee walked up to him, buzzing in joy.

“I can’t believe that I’m happy to see you, Scream!” laughed Bulkhead.

“Good job.” Arcee nodded to him with a small smile. 

However, Ratchet gazed at him suspiciously. “How do you have no injuries?”

Starscream glared back. “...I fixed myself. Isn’t that obvious?”

“Oh, please.” Ratchet scoffed. “There’s no way you fixed yourself that fast, even if you did have professional medic skills.”

“Ratchet, Starscream has been through enough.” Optimus frowned.

On the inside, Starscream felt nervous about anyone finding out the truth.

On the outside, Starscream growled. “Believe or not, it’s the truth! I had to learn these skills during my time alone on this planet! It’s not like you autobots would have welcomed me with open arms if I didn’t save those humans you valued so much!”

Ratchet sighed and decided to calm things down. “You’re both right…Starscream, I apologize. It’s just that these past few days have been overwhelming, with Cliffjumper’s death and you being our ally now. But I shouldn’t scoffed at your recovery like that… And I also apologize for closing the groundbridge before you got through.”

At this point, Starscream no longer needed to act defensive. The seeker nodded in understanding. “It’s alright. I know you did that to prevent the destructive blast from reaching the base. I would have done the same thing.”

Ratchet nodded back. “I might not show it, but I’m glad you’re alive too.”

Arcee then smirked. “But not as glad as the kids are gonna be.

Bulkhead grinned with her. “And we’re making sure you’re not leaving the base until they’re all here.”

Starscream growled to himself and crossed his arms.

“…Fine.”

He didn’t care about those brats.

1010101010

Exhausted from everything, the seeker decided reward himself with a nap in his new room, which didn’t last long when it reached, 3:30 p.m.

“Starscream! You’re alive!” shrieked a familiar female voice.

He woke up with a jolt to the tearful, smiling faces of Miko and Raf, with Jack watching them from the side of the seeker’s head.

And poor Starscream could only freeze in horror at all the emotion before him...


	5. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream bonds with brats he doesn't like... or does he?

The next week was uneventful, so Starscream spent most of his time in his room.

Where he hides the dark energon shards he secretly collected.

He only got out to get his share of energon or when there's a mission to get more energon.

He doesn't really want anything to do with the autobots or their brats.

He could tell from looking into their optics that even though they were grateful for helping them, they don't trust him.

That's fine, he doesn't trust them too.

He especially didn't want anything to do with their precious prime and his friendly façade.

He was only here cause he had no other choice!

It was either join them or get captured by the decepticons again.

With Megatron gone because of him, the faction probably wants revenge.

But the seeker can’t die and if the decepticons find out, they will torture him in every possible way.

Torture him in ways that not even MECH could.

So for now, the autobots are the best option.

Their base is small, but it’s safe, quiet and almost peaceful.

Suddenly, a boom could be heard from the main room.

…So much for peace.

Starscream rushed to the source of the sound, only to see… Raf and Bumblebee working on a tiny smoking thing?

He looked around and saw Miko and Bulkhead making a bunch of colorful spheres attacked to strings and then saw Jack and Arcee looking at a chart full of dots.

“Wha-What is this?”

“The children are working on their science projects.” Optimus said, walking beside the seeker. “Raf is making a homemade volcano, Miko is creating a replica of their solar system and Jack is working on stars and what their constellations mean.”

Starscream looked back at Raf’s fake and now melted volcano. 

“But… weren't these things already discovered and researched on your planet?” he questioned.

Raf wiped his glasses to get the fog off of them. “Umm, yeah. Why?”

Starscream felt like he was back at the academy, where he and Skyfire forced to repeat the experiments already made by others, instead of doing something new. “So what’s the point of doing these projects, if it’s stuff that’s already been done?!”

Jack looked up from his chart. “So we don’t get an F.”

Starscream’s optic twitched. “This is oppression!”

“Preach it, brother!” Miko cheered, punching a fist in the air.

The seeker continued. “These aren’t real science projects!”

“Finally, something we can agree on.” Ratchet said as he kept typing on his computer.

“Science is about discovering new things and using these new things to make the world a better place!”

Jack nodded in agreement, drawing lines on the map. “Yeah, too bad so many things on Earth have already been discovered… finding anything new would be almost impossible and us humans are not as advanced as you guys are either.”

Starscream paused and sighed, then walked to the smaller energon cubes and grabbed one. “Yes, you are correct… I’ll be back in my room. You children may continue with this… not science.”

As Starscream left for his room, Ratchet got an idea. 

It’s true that most things have been discovered on Earth, but what if some experiments from another planet were introduced to this world’s version of science?

1010101010

The medic replaced the children’s projects with his own.

Starscream was impressed and believes that if Raf, Miko and Jack gave their teachers these projects, they would be awarded the highest honors.

But then the seeker saw the uncertain and somewhat sad looks on their faces…

… 

Even though their work was primitive, it was still their work and they put a lot of effort into it. 

If someone messed with Starscream’s work, he would be upset as well.

Besides, cybertronian technology was too advanced for humans anyway.

When he found and gave the children their original projects, he ignored the warmth his spark felt seeing them smile.  
And he made sure to tell them all to lie to Ratchet about which projects they used.

He doesn’t want the medic to dislike him more then he already does.

1010101010

Later that day, Ratchet eagerly asked the kids, “Well, how were my- ah, I mean our projects received?”

The 3 humans hesitated. Starscream told them to lie to Ratchet, but should they?

Ratchet smiled a bit bigger. “Well?”

“We all got great grades!” Jack answered with a forced grin. And that wasn’t a lie, Jack got an A-, Raf got a A+ and Miko got a B+.

Ratchet laughed. “Wonderful! I knew it they would work!”

Starscream watched this happen from the hall and sighed in relief.

Now, hopefully Ratchet won’t found out that the projects he made were hidden somewhere in the seeker’s room.


	6. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's spark isn't as cold as he thinks it is...

It was fragging freezing!

Why is snow always so cold!?

Why did Starscream agree to do this stupid mission with the Prime?!

Thankfully, they should be done soon then they will be back to the cramped yet warm base.

1010101010

Com link is down and the groundbridge hasn't opened yet.

Something has happened in the base, Starscream could tell.

He'd fly over there, but his wings were too frozen to even flap.

Luckily, the dark energon inside his body seems to be keeping him from losing power.

It seems that Silas piecring him with the blood of Unicron was a blessing as well as a curse.

However, Optimus doesn't share the same blessing and his temperature is slowly dropping to dangerous levels.

Starscream tried to make the Prime keep walking, but...

Optimus just lost all his strength.

It was a sad and horrible thing to see, watching the bright optics of someone so pwoerful slowly fade away...

Starscream sat next to Optimus and the poor, foolish prime tries to comfort Starscream by pullling the seeker close.

If Optimus knew that Starscream wasn't going to die as well.

...Yet for some reason, Starscream chest and optics started to sting.

But why?

Starscream wasn't going to die, only the prime will perish.

So why does he feel so bad?

Optimus reached out and held Starscream's hand. "Starscream, this may not be the finish that we had planned, but if this is indeed the end, if we are to be come one with the Allspark..."

Starscream whimpered. "Optimus... I'm sorry."

Optimus smiled sadly at this.

A poor and foolish prime.

A prime that had no idea what Starscream was really apologzing for...

...Then they both saw a wonderfully familar green light.

1010101010

The autobots were all attacked by scraplets.

Of course it would be one of Shockwave's stupid creations.

Starscream remembered when during one of MECH's experiments on him, they discovered this same scraplet trap the autobots had.

When they learned that these things eat metal, they unleashed a few to see me get ripped apart before my hunger takes control and eats the tiny beasts.  
Just like with every experiment.

But... the scraplets didn't attack him.

The moment they saw him, the things desperatley tried to get back into the trap.

They were afraid of him.

After that failure, Silas decided to send most of the scraplets back to the artic, in order to avoid the MECH base getting eaten, while keeping a few dead scraplets to be studied.

It's probably for the best that the autobots don't know about any of this.

When Starscream learned that the Raf, Miko and Jack helped protect the autobots, he was surprised and impressed.

These human children really are more then just a bunch of annoying, loud and cute brats.

Starscream was starting to understand why the autobots want them around.

They do make the base more interesting.

…

He still doesn't like them.

1010101010

Dreadwing gazed sadly at his leader's broken and sleeping form in the medbay.

"Oh Lord Megatron... I will make that beast will pay for what he did to you... the moment I see him, I will end his life."

The sadness in the Commander's optics quickly became hard and cold as ice.


	7. Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of Starscream's and Arcee's pasts come back to haunt them both.

After what happened with the scraplets, things went back to how they noramlly were.

Except Starscream decided to spend more time with the kids.

He doesn’t do much, just gets out of his room more to watch them have fun and making sure nothing bad happens to them.

But he’s not doing to this cause he cares about them.

Which he doesn’t

Starscream is just making sure the children don’t get killed, cause if these clumsy autobots step on them, they’ll probably be too sad to do their work.

Recently, there have been missions that have been things other then collecting energon in caves. 

Starscream refused to do them, cause it was easier for him to hide himself in the dark caves or even in a snow storm.

He could handle vehicons, but he just wasn’t ready to possibly face the other decepticons...  
Espically Shockwave.

Optimus was very understanding and lets Starscream stay at the base during those missions.

Ratchet protested being alone with the former con, but the medic did what Optimus wanted.

However, Ratchet made sure that Starscream was always in the same room as him during those times.

From what Starscream heard, the Air Commander named Dreadwing that took his place is demanding for him and his spark.

Then the autobots encountered... them.

MECH.

And Silas was still alive.

He somehow survived Meagtron’s attack.

Staying at the base during those times was probably the smartest choice Starscream ever made.

However, Optimus was worried about him.

The prime knew that Starscream spending most of his time in cramped places was bad for the seeker.

So Optimus asked Starscream to join Arcee and Jack on patrol in a forrest area, so the seeker would get fresh air and sun.

Starscream had refused at first, but he reluctanetly agreed so he would stop hearing Optimus’ constant worry.

1010101010

Dreadwing can’t believe he’s doing this, even as he makes a call to her ship.

He glared at the sadistic and amused purple optics that greeted him.

“Hello Dreadwing, it’s been a long time.”

“Airachnid... you used to be the decepticons’ greatest assassion. I usually don’t request the help of traitors, but there’s a bigger traitor I want dead. It’s Starscream, he’s joined the autobots and he nearly killed Megatron. If you bring me his head, we will give you lots of energon and weapons made by Shockwave. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes we do. Though honestly, I would’ve done it for free, but I won’t say no to new weapons. So... which planet is he on again?”

1010101010

The forest was... peaceful.

Despite the chatter from Arcee and Jack.

Starscream felt uncormfortable being so close to the partner of the fallen Cliffjumper.

Even though Starscream didn’t mean to kill the red autobot, Arcee most likely wouldn’t believe it was an acident.

And if any of the autobots found out that Cliffjumper’s killer was with them...

Hopefully, they’ll never know the truth.

They can’t know.

1010101010

Starscream’s body felt more cold then when he was in that snow storm.

Airachnid’s ship was on Earth.

Which means the sparkless spider assassion was here as well and she found a way to prevent commtunication, which means Arcee can’t ask for a groundbridge.

Starscream didn’t know what to do.

Arcee stayed stubborn in her desire to hunt down Airachnid, cause of what the spider did to her best friend, Tailgate and the rest of her old team.

While Starscream wanted to take Jack and go back to the base where it’s safe.

But Starscream couldn’t let Arcee face Airachnid alone.

So he forced himself to follow her.

When they found Airachnid sneaking around and seeming to be looking for something.

Arcee turned and looked Starscream in the eyes. “If anything happens to me, bring Jack back to the base safe.”

Then Arcee ran to her enemy and striked.

Starscream stays hidden by the trees during the battle and made sure Jack did the same.

The fight between the two powerful female bots is quite a sight to behold.

Until Airachnid captured Arcee by webbing her to a rock.

“No!” Jack yelled, running to his friend, to both Arcee’s and Starscream’s horror.

“Jack, wait!” Starscream shouted, but quickly covered his mouth.

But it was too late. 

Airchnid turned her head to his voice and saw him. 

She grinned in victory as she shot a web that trapped Jack next to Arcee. 

Airachnid then entered her spider mode and slowly crawled to her new prey.

“Well, hello Starscream.” Airachnid purred. “It’s been such a long time. A lot has changed about you. And I don’t just mean those lovely new purple optics. Someone told me your an autobot now, which is surprising considering what they did to Vos.”

Starscream growled angerily at this and aimed his missiles at the spider bot. “That was Shockwave’s bomb that destroyed Vos!”

Airachnid stopped walking and laughed. “Oh, that’s right. And you were stupid enough to believe Megatron, despite all the other lies he told you and everyone else.”

Starscream bared his sharp teeth, resisting the secret desire to bite off Airachnid’s smug face. “Why are you here, bug?”

Airachnid chuckled at his pathetic insult. “Well you see, the decepticons aren’t really happy that you somehow put Megatron in a coma and one of them wanted me to bring your head to them. Which is too bad, cause you have such a beautiful and terrifed face, I would’ve loved to look at it every day on my ship.”

Airachnid looked at the trapped and struggling Arcee. “But I’ll be okay with having Arcee’s head in my collection instead. I’ll put her with the rest of her team. Right next to Tailgate.”

Arcee became more enraged hearing this and struggled harder in the web.

Airachnid started slowly walking towards Starscream again. “If only I had Cliffjumper’s head, then she could be reunited with all her partners...” 

She saw the way the seeker flinched at this and smirked at the flickers of guilt in his optics. “You wouldn’t know what happened to him, would you Starscream?”

Starscream’s spark began to hurt again, just like it did when Optimus almost died. “...I don’t know what happened to him. I wasn’t there.”

Arcee and Jack were too busy fighting off the web to listen or see his guilt, but Airachnid’s optics brightened and she grinned darkly at his lie.

Well, isn’t this wonderfully ironic?

Arcee is working with Starscream, who killed her partner Cliffjumper and she has no idea about it.

Airachnid’s next words were spoken softly. “You did something to him... I wonder how Arcee would feel if I told her this.”

Starscream optics widened at this, but he said nothing. 

“But don’t worry, Starscream. I won’t tell her. It will be more fun if she learns on her own. Now, let’s make some fun.” Airachnid showed off her claws and fangs. Starscream aimed his missles again and kept his distance from his enemy.

Even though Starscream wasn’t caught in a web, he still felt trapped.

...But he won’t let Airachnid win.


End file.
